Match Maker
by Evy
Summary: Well this is OOC but there is some strange couples d/g r/h h/p and a very unexpected announcment from Mrs. Weasley. Please read and Review.
1. Default Chapter

  
Matchmaker   
  
By:Lia  
Disclaimer:All the stuff you recognize belongs to the wonderful creative writer J.K Rowling anything you don't well... thats mine.R/R  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
Prologue   
Ron could not believe what he overheard Hermione say. She liked him..she liked him liked him, just like he liked her. It was hard to believe but he had heard it with his own ears. But how would he present the possibility to her? He decided to ask Harry.   
  
"Oh come on Ron, you know she likes you and all you need to do is ask her to go out with you."Harry said annoyed. He had been questioned about this many times and he always said the same thing, but this time Ron looked determined.  
"Your'e right, I will," said Ron proudly.  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Chapter One  
  
The next morning Ron woke with a start. It was storming outside but that didn't ruin his good mood. He knew that today was the day and nothing was going to stop him. He felt that way all the way 'till breakfast. Everytime Hermione so much as looked at him he felt his ears turn red. Harry gave Ron a wink and left early to polish his broomstick. Hermione stood up and went to get her books for her first few classes.Ron rushed to be by her side.   
"Hermione!....Hermione! Wait up!"   
"Whats up?"Hermione asked.  
"Ummm.....well I sorta....well...I kinda like.....overheard someone say...that...Oh what the heck I'll just ask you. Do you like me 'cause if you do will you go out with me?"Ron said quickly and immeadiatly looked down at his shoes. Hermione blushed.  
"Yes, Ron. I do." Ron's ears turned redder than they already were.  
" Really? You mean it?"  
"Yes, do you?" asked Hermione cautiously.  
" Yes me too." They finally made eye contact and Ron held out his hand and Hermione took it.  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Chapter Two  
  
Harry was in Potions, his most dreaded subject, and to make it worse he had it with Slytherins. Snape kept breathing down Harry's neck while he was working which was really getting to Harry. Potions was finally over and he headed to the Griffindor common room to get ready for dinner.  
When he got there it was not empty. Ron and Hermione were already there. And they had obviously been there for a while for they were swimming in each others eyes.  
"Hello?! Are you guys ready for dinner?"  
"Sure, anytime," said Ron in a monotonuos voice.  
"Guess not," Harry said to himself.  
When Harry came back from his dormitory they were no longer swimming in each others eyes. They were sitting in a more lively common room having a quiet conversation which is very unusual for them.  
"So I guess you guys are now officially a couple," Harry said rather amused.  
"I know isn't that such a surprise?" Ron said sarcastically. That was the last real answer got from them the whole day.  
  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
Chapter Three  
  
Hermione was absolutley loving being with Ron it had such perfect chemistry. She could tell Ron felt the same way. But even though she and Ron were happy she could tell Harry was starting to get jealous. That gave her an idea.   
"Ron I have to go to the library!"  
"Can I come?" Ron asked anxiously.  
"Hurry up then!" Hermione exclaimed.   
She finally found what she was looking for, "A Witches Matchmaking Guide to Love"by Lola MacAgrathy. "What do you need that for?" Ron asked suspiciously.   



	2. Harry's Match

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Chapter Four

Harry's Match

Ron could not believe he had not thought of it before. A match for Harry, that way he wouldn't be left out on any of the 'fun'. He and Hermi read the entire 376 page book in one night. They did all the tests and found the right match for Harry..........drum roll please..."PANSY PARKINSON?! NO WAY!" Ron exclaimed. "They're complete opposites."

"Well if we've done all the tests correctly, which we have, Harry and Pansy must be a perfect match; and look, it says that matches may loathe each other at first but they will love each other if they simply get to know each other."

"Well that explains everything." Ron said sarcastically. 

"We might as well try to get them together since it says they would make a good couple."

"Now how are we suppose to do that?" Ron asked. " It's not like Harry's really going to believe us when we say Pansy Parkinson and him were meant to be together."

"Well on the last page it tells you just how to go about doing that. It says here....." 


End file.
